


You Are Enough

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only issue was that he couldn't remember who he'd forgotten, who he'd loved. He could live without his memories, he'd been doing that for at least the past five weeks. But he just couldn't live without <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the lines in this are so cheesy. What was I thinking? And no, I'm not expert on amnesia, so chances are this is unrealistic, but that's okay. It's just fanfiction, man.  
> Oh, and I'm totally making Tony younger than he probably is, just saying. Maybe late twenties/early thirties. Keep that in mind.

 

            "Hey Tom," one of his coworkers called, and he looked over, a frown growing on his face.

            "No," he said, shaking his head as he walked over. "What can I get you boys?"

            "Still haven't figured it out, T?" one of the men asked. He was a kind man, gentle, with wise eyes. He had to be at least double T's age, though he wasn't exactly sure what his own age was.

            There laid the problem. He'd shown up in this small town around five weeks ago and started working as a bartender. Emily, the kind old woman who owned the place, had taken pity on him and had given him a place to stay, above the bar in the guest room. She lived there too, and he had to admit, it was nice not having to be by himself.

            It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to remember, because he did. There was this huge gaping hole in his mind where his memories should've been, but it wasn't even really not having his memories that bothered him. He could live without his memories, he'd been doing that for at least the past five weeks. (Those five weeks were all he really remembered.) And T knew that he could be living a happy life without his memories. Well, mostly happy.

            He just wanted one thing: There was this pain inside him, the pain of being separated from someone that he loved with all of his heart. Each and every day his heart broke into pieces, and he had to keep himself held together. But the only issue was that he couldn't remember who he'd forgotten, who he'd loved.

            "You okay, T?" Lucas, the kind man with the wise eyes, asked. "Anything more in that big head of yours?"

            He laughed and poured the drink that Lucas always ordered. "Not quite. Still just thinkin' about him."

            All of the regulars knew who 'he' was. The man that T was in love with, the one that he couldn't remember. He wasn't sure why some people thought that it was wrong for T to be in love with 'him', but most of the regulars stuck up for him. He really liked these people. They didn't judge him for not remembering, or for being in love with some man.

            "You'll remember eventually. You're a smart man, T, you'll figure it out," Lucas said, taking a drink.

            That was another thing that they knew about him. He was smart. It was really an accident, but there were some men who were talking business, and T had heard something wrong with their reasoning, so he'd gone over to chat with them. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but he'd explained a lot of business terms and how they could enhance their profits. The men had been surprised, but he'd been even more surprised because _how did he know that?_

            "Somehow I'll get my mind back," he said with a grin.

            "How about Tim?" another regular asked as he sipped his drink.

            "No," he replied. "I don't think you're going to be able to guess it. And I don't even know if 'T' is the first letter of my name, I haven't figured that out, Greg."

            "Tyler? Taylor? Travis? _Theodore?_ You could be a Theo or a Teddy," Greg guessed, pushing an empty drink glass back towards him. "Just put it on my tab. And if you want to get a drink, just put that on my tab too, mystery guy."

            He smiled and shook his head. There wasn't a chance of that happening, no matter how many times Greg offered. He hadn't had a drink in a long time, somehow he knew that. He'd had a problem with that, he knew so, and he hadn't had a single drink since he'd fallen in love with 'him'. "None of those are my name."

            "How do you know?" Becca said as she walked over to their end of the bar. She was a tough woman with sharp eyes that reminded him of someone, but he couldn't recall _who_.

            "I can..." How could he explain it? "I can _feel_ it, inside. Those names don't belong to me."

            What did belong to him? Those images, of the man with the blue eyes that visited him in his dreams. All he could recall about the man was his blue eyes, large and soulful, that would just look down into the depths of his soul as he promised his love, forever and always. It was a dream that he'd been having at least three times a week since he'd shown up here.

            "Trevor," Becca guessed. "You don't really look like a Tristen... or a Troy."

            "Stop guessing, there's a chance that you've already said it, and I've already said no," he said, going back to refilling some drinks for a group sitting on the far side of the bar. "I'll be back," he murmured before bringing the tray of drinks over to the half-drunk people. He didn't like standing by them because the girls kept trying to flirt with him, and no one else that he normally talked to did that because it made him uncomfortable.

            "Come _on_ , sweetheart," one of the girl said, waving some money in front of his face. "Let me buy you a drink!"

            "I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's against our policy," he murmured, taking the tray back. "Enjoy your drinks."

            "Wait, wait," the girl said, and he sighed, knowing that they were going to make him stay here. He listened to the bells that announced a new customer walking in, and he glanced over to the side long enough to see a man sit down. His posture just looked _defeated_.

            "I've got another customer," he said, pulling his arm away as the half-drunk girl tried grabbing onto his hand. T quickly hurried over to the new man, putting on his best 'welcome to our bar' smile. "What can I get you?"

            The man's head snapped up quickly, eyes widening. The man's mouth was hanging open. But it wasn't even the shocked look on his face that caught T's attention. No, it was those big, beautiful, _soulful_ blue eyes that he recognized from every unconscious fantasy, every nighttime adventure, every _dream_.

            "Tony?" The man looked sad, with tears in his eyes. There was hurt behind the shock, and the dark bags under his wondrous eyes suggested that he hadn't slept in a while. The man looked like every bad thing had gone away, just because he'd seen T's face.

            "Steve?" The name escaped his lips before he even realized that he was speaking. He glanced to the side, to the people he'd known in his five-week memory. They all were staring at him, mouths hanging open. It was almost comical. The moment their eyes met his, all three came rushing over.

            "Tony, how long have you been here? The team's been worried sick," the man, he'd called him _Steve_ , said with such desperation that it broke his already injured heart. " _I've_ been worried sick! I thought you were _dead_ , Tony!"

            "Is he bothering you?" Greg asked quickly, moving between T and the sad man. "Want me to make him leave?"

            "No," T murmured, unable to take his eyes off of this man. "You... know me?"

            "You don't remember me?" Steve asked quietly. The words he didn't say, the emotion in his voice, it stung. "You know my name, though. You said my name!"

            "I... I did. I do. You're Steve," he said, and he didn't know how he knew that, but it felt _right_ , it was the only thing that had felt _right_ in a while now.

            "Tony," Lucas said, rubbing his chin. "We seriously haven't guessed Tony yet?"

            "Guessed... what? You really don't remember _anything?_ " Steve asked, and the look on his face reminded T of a kicked puppy.

            "Nope," he replied, and he instinctively started pouring a drink for this Steve guy. He placed the drink down in front of him, saying, "It's on the house." He then paused and frowned. "Wait. You don't drink. There's a reason..."

            And then his head hurt. He'd been having really bad headaches whenever he tried thinking about anything that he couldn't remember. He grabbed at his forehead and took a step backward, closing his eyes. He heard Becca say, "Not again," before Lucas and Greg started trying to get Steve to leave.

            "No, wait!" he said, much louder than he'd ever spoken in the bar. Suddenly all attention was on him. "Don't make him leave," he begged, and that gave Steve a chance to come running back over to him. T grabbed the collar of Steve's shirt and pulled the man forward and into a kiss. He whispered, "I remember that."

            "I could help you remember everything," Steve whispered, and T laughed as he tried to ignore the protests of the half-drunk girls. Apparently he hadn't turned them down quite enough this evening.

            "I'm sure you could."

            The gaping hole in his mind was still there. He still couldn't remember any more than he had this morning, other than this stranger's name is _Steve_ , but the huge hole in his heart was gone. He wasn't missing that one person who made his life incomplete without. That man was Steve, and Steve was right here in front of him again.

            Steve's hand rested on his. It felt warm and familiar, yet still foreign at the same time.

            "So... you say my name's Tony?"

            "Yeah. You've got a lot of people who care about you, Tony, who have been missing you. I've been searching for you for the past almost six weeks. You don't... remember how you lost your memories, do you?"

            He shook his head.

            "It doesn't matter... Would you come home with me, Tony? I can take you home, and I can help you remember everything," Steve said. "Or... if you don't want to remember—"

            "No, I do. I... I want to remember you," he, _Tony_ , whispered. "I remember your eyes. I've been dreaming about you for weeks. You're my heart, you're the one who means most to me in my life—even though I forgot everything, I can still remember that you love me as much as I love you!"

            "I for one don't think you should be leaving with the first random stranger who thinks he recognizes you," Becca spoke up. "What's your name?"

            "Steve Rogers, ma'am," Steve said. "Captain America."

            "As in the _superhero_ Captain America?" Greg asked, instantly interested. The name Captain America meant something to Tony, but he couldn't tell what. "Oh my God, Tony! That means you must be Tony _Stark_ , as in _Iron Man!_ Dude, how could you forget something like _that?_ "

            "Uh... if I could tell you that, I wouldn't be in this mess, now, would I?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow at him. "So you are trustworthy, then, right Steve? Because Becca's right, running off with a kind-of stranger."

            "If you do leave, you _have_ to come visit sometime," Lucas said, and Tony nodded. These people treated him kindly, of course he'd come visit.

            "I wouldn't hurt you, Tony," Steve said, and Tony had this feeling that he meant every word. "We can bring all of you back to New York if you want—so you can make sure that Tony's going to be fine."

            "Where are the other Avengers?" Greg asked.

            "They're searching other cities... I know Bruce can be here in fifteen minutes, though," Steve said.

            "That name... sounds familiar," Tony said, nodding.

            "I'll totally go back to New York with you, to make sure you're okay," Greg said, playfully punching Tony's shoulder. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I guess you _do_ look quite different without that stellar goatee that you used to have. Whatever happened to that?"

            "When I got here... I thought it looked weird, so I shaved it all off," Tony said, shrugging. "Probably not my best decision, huh?"

            "No," Steve murmured. He was still smiling like he'd just discovered all the secrets of the universe, or he knew how to solve world hunger. Did Steve really love him that much? "You made sure to always keep your goatee expertly groomed. When you remember, you won't be too happy about it."

            "I want to remember you, Steve. I really do," Tony murmured. The love that this man felt for him, that _he_ felt for Steve, was the only thing that had persisted despite the fact that he'd lost every other memory. He could still remember his love for Steve. And as he felt from behind the counter, and Steve pulled him into his arms, whispering promises that he'd remember, and nothing bad would ever happen again, it was enough. Steve's love was enough.


End file.
